


Un ange dans une Bentley noire

by Zerikya



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens), Suicidal Thoughts, Watch me cry about this until the end of times, but very very slightly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerikya/pseuds/Zerikya
Summary: « Tu roules trop vite pour moi, Rampant. »Rampant resta figé, le temps s’arrêta autour de lui.





	Un ange dans une Bentley noire

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ces mots comme ils me venaient, en une petite heure, parce que j'ai juste beaucoup trop de feels pour cette foutue scène. 
> 
> En espérant que, peut-être, quelqu'un appréciera ce petit bout de l'esprit de Crowley.

« Tu roules trop vite pour moi, Rampant. »

Rampant resta figé, le temps s’arrêta autour de lui. Le visage d’Aziraphale, sa silhouette si blanche, si pure, se découpait sur le cadre sombre de sa Bentley, et cet affreux contraste noya un instant son regard.

« Tu roules trop vite pour moi, Rampant. »

Tout autour d’eux, les passants se pressaient dans les rues, aveugles et sourds à l’ouragan désespérément silencieux dans la voiture noire où deux êtres célestes se tenaient, et où le temps s’étirait, inlassablement, écartelant Rampant lui-même. Les coins extérieurs de sa bouche manquèrent de peu de s’affaisser en une moue aux conséquences fâcheuses, mais il se reprit, se cachant derrière ses lunettes teintées.

« Tu roules trop vite pour moi, Rampant. »

Aziraphale se tenait là, son petit sourire disparu, la brillance de ses yeux assombrie par ses paroles si dures et terribles, si terribles qu’il semblait à Rampant que jamais il ne pourrait oublier le ton de son ami, que ses nuits et ses jours et son éternité seraient hantés par ses mots, ces mots qu’il ne pouvait supporter, ces mots qu’il voulait effacer.

Son ange le regardait, prêt à prendre la fuite, prêt à courir et s’en aller et partir, sans lui.

« Tu roules trop vite pour moi, Rampant. »

Alors que c’était lui, qui partait, lui qui n’arrivait pas à l’attendre, lui qui roulait trop vite et qui ignorait comment ralentir.

Des mots se bousculèrent dans sa gorge et l’obstruèrent, et Rampant se trouva bouche-bée alors qu’Aziraphale se détournait, son regard le fuyant déjà, comme tout le reste, et qu’il sortait de la voiture en silence, sans un autre mot que ceux laissés là, imprégnés dans la Bentley, dans l’âme de Rampant et dans son cœur, dévalant ses joues.

La portière claqua et le temps reprit son cours, trop rapide, pas assez, et la gorge de Rampant se dénoua pour laisser la place au silence, en une promesse muette qui ne dépassa jamais les portes de sa Bentley.

Son regard tomba sur le thermos entre ses mains, et il lui sembla un instant que plus rien n’existait, autre que cet objet de malheur. Ses doigts tremblèrent convulsivement, considérant le bouchon et en explorant la surface, avant qu’il ne se ravise.

« Tu roules trop vite pour moi, Rampant. »

Il lui semblait que l’eau bénite était déjà sur ses joues, tant ses larmes étaient douloureuses, tant elles étaient acides et terribles. Le Serpent ôta ses lunettes et durant un court instant, un ange pleura dans une Bentley noire garée au bord de la rue.

En prenant la route pour rentrer chez lui, cette nuit-là, Rampant ne dépassa pas une seule fois la vitesse maximale autorisée. 


End file.
